


carry on

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, it's called self care and closure, yeah it's based on the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “You gotta come with us. Help us get these kids home.” You wiped your eyes as the tears began to fall and you swallowed back a sob.“We both know I can’t.” Dean spoke weakly, letting out a cough. He reached out for you and cupped his face as you both watched with teary eyes.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 14





	carry on

**Author's Note:**

> ok so
> 
> 1\. i had to  
> 2\. are we surprised that i'd write this

When you woke up, it was dark. Pitch black almost. Even when your eyes adjusted to the darkness it was still black and your face was hot, despite the rest of your body being cold. You heard voices nearby yet couldn’t see what was happening or who was talking. Confusion washed over you as you moved to stand and soon realized you were stuck, or bound, to whatever uncomfortable surface you were sitting on. 

“Hello?” You called out. As soon as the word left your lips there was a presence near you that wasn’t there before, causing you to jump as what felt like icicles brushed against your skin. “Who’s there?”

“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The voice was close to your ear and it caused you to jump, retracting your head back in fear. “We’re just gonna use you as bait.”

“Bait?” You asked, face scrunching up in confusion despite the sack over your head. “We?”

A chuckle and suddenly the presence was gone.

“Your friends? The Winchesters?” A female voice had piped in, running her ice-cold fingers down your arm, causing you to squirm away in discomfort. “They owe me one, and I couldn’t just  _ ask _ them to come. I needed an incentive, which is you.”

“How did you even get me here?” You asked. Whatever was on your head was suddenly ripped off, the lights in the place causing your eyes to squeeze shut. The woman had yanked at your hair as she forced you to look at her.

“You’re here to help me kill the Winchesters and that’s what matters.” She spoke in a rough voice as she let your hair go, walking away. The whimpers of two kids next to you had suddenly got your attention, causing you to look at them with sad eyes.

“I don’t know how but I’m gonna get you two out of here. I promise.” 

_ “Hey Sammy, you heard from Y/N at all?” Dean paused his research as the realization dawned on him, the brothers locking eyes as concern washed over both their faces. _

_ “Not since last night after the bar.” The younger Winchester admitted. “We would’ve gotten a call by now, right?” _

_ “Right.” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the research in front of him, immediately standing up from the table to pull on his jacket. _

_ “What is it?” Sam asked. _

_ “Those kids went missing right after we dropped Y/N back home, right?” Dean asked, not even looking up as he started to pack his duffle full of weapons. “Think the vampires could’ve made a pit-stop on the way to their nest?” _

_ “You think they took Y/N?” Sam asked as he began to put the pieces together, rising from his place at the table to gather his weapons.  _

_ “I know they did.” Dean grabbed his bag before walking out to the Impala. _

You had no idea who or what had kidnapped you, nor did you understand the connection they had with Sam and Dean. What you did know, is that you were in some deep shit and you had no idea how you were going to get you and these two random kids out of it. You were tugging at your restraints to no avail, and you knew that you wouldn’t be strong enough to break the chair if you fell over. The vampires were due to return back at any moment, you were sure of it, and there was no way to get in touch with Sam  _ or  _ Dean.

The faint sound of gunshots rang outside, followed by the sound of crashes and grunts as Sam and Dean burst into the bar, earning a sigh of relief from you. Sam held off the people who kidnapped you as Dean rushed to your side, working to untie you from the chair. Once you were free the two of you shared a brief kiss before he passed you a knife, rushing over to help Sam fight off the...

“Vampires?” You asked the younger Winchester, slicing the head off of the creature. 

“Yeah.” He nodded in confirmation, rushing over to tackle the vampire that had shoved Dean against one of the beams, immediately beheading it. You rushed to unlock the cell the kids were in before helping them into the back of the Impala, Sam beheading the last of the vampires before checking on Dean.

“Hey Sam?” The older Winchester spoke.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t move.” 

Sam’s face scrunched up in confusion before he moved to help Dean, which only made him cry out in pain. The sound got your attention and you told the kids to “ _ stay low and stay put _ ” in the backseat before walking back into the barn.

“Guys, we gotta get these kids to safety.” You spoke, half-jogging over to the brothers. Sam looked at you with teary eyes and Dean had a weak yet apologetic smile on his face. “What’s going on?”

“I need you guys to stay with me.” Dean’s voice was trembling as he spoke and you tried to bypass the reality of the situation before your brain processed what was happening. “Please.”

“We gotta get you off this thing.” You stepped closer to Dean as your hands trembled and he stopped you in your tracks, taking your hands into his.

“Baby this thing is the only thing holding me together. I can’t go too far.” Dean still had that weak smile on his face and your eyes started to water. This was the man who saved you from one too many near death experiences, the man who promised to take you away and start a family once this was all over so the two of you could start fresh, the man you fell in love with as an amateur hunter and had been by your side as you honed your skills. You couldn’t lose him, especially not now.

“You gotta come with us. Help us get these kids home.” You wiped your eyes as the tears began to fall and you swallowed back a sob.

“We both know I can’t.” Dean spoke weakly, letting out a cough. He reached out for you and cupped his face as you both watched with teary eyes. “There’s some things I gotta tell you cause I’m fading fast.”

“You can’t leave yet, Dean.” You choked out, sniffling. Sam had stepped forward and held a hand to your shoulder reassuringly. “We were supposed to live on that farm out in the middle of nowhere. We were supposed to raise our boys. Our two boys.”

“I know.” Dean let out a breath, wincing at the slight sudden movement. “You know I always keep my promises. I love you so much and that will never change. I’ve loved you since that night you saved the both of us from that demon in Rhode Island.”

“You idiots needed help.” You let out a sob, wiping your cheeks.

It was blurry and he could barely make out the silhouettes of you and Sam as you stood in front of him, leaning his head back against the beam to stop the room from spinning. He had about two, three minutes left at the least and while he wasn’t ready to go so soon, he was thankful that his last moments were spent with the two most important people in his life.

“I’m so proud of you Sam. Do you know that?” He turned his attention, or what little of it was left, towards his younger brother. “I’ve always looked up to you even when we were kids. You’re so damn smart, and you’re stronger than me.” 

“Dean…” Sam breathed out.

“You know that night I came to see you at school and I told you dad was on a hunting trip, and we went after the…”

“The woman in white.” Sam confirmed.

“The woman in white, yeah.” Dean nodded weakly. “I must have stood outside your dorm for hours. I didn’t know what you would say. I thought you’d tell me to get lost, or get dead. I didn’t know what I would have done. You two… I owe everything to the both of you.”

“Dean, don’t.” You piped in. “Don’t leave us.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Dean responded. He was fading, and he was fading fast at this point. He weakly put his hand to your chest, right over your heart. “I’ll be right here. I’ll be there for the both of you, every step of the way. I love you guys so much.”

He looked between the both of you weakly with a smile on his face and false hope in his eyes. You held onto his hand that was still hovering over your chest, slowly feeling as he lost strength, barely able to hold your hand. Dean’s head dropped and he rested his forehead against yours and you watched as his breathing slowed, causing you to sob even harder as Dean began to wheeze.

“Tell me it’s gonna be okay.” Dean spoke quietly. “Look at me and tell me it’s gonna be okay.”

“It’s okay, Dean. It’s gonna be okay.” You sucked in a breath as you made eye contact, blurred by tears. “You can go now.”

Dean’s hand slipped out of yours as it went lip, you slightly moving your head as his fell to your shoulder. Sam stepped forward and pulled you into a hug as the two of you stood there and sobbed.


End file.
